The invention relates to metal cores or carriers for use in channel-shaped sealing, trimming and finishing strips and channel-shaped window glass guides, and to such strips and guides.
Metal cores or carriers for such channel-shaped structures are known in the form of a series of side-by-side U-shaped metal elements which are unconnected to each other and are embedded in plastics or rubber material. Such carriers give the structure good flexibility, but suffer from the disadvantage that they can become inadvertently stretched--e.g. when being fitted into position around motor vehicle body door or window openings (a major application) or during the manufacturing process. Such stretched strips will normally resile, but this may take place over a period of time after the structure has been fitted to the vehicle body--and this shrinkage may well cause the structure to part from the body, producing an unsightly appearance and unsatisfactory operation.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved metal carrier for such structures.